Balada Cinta Donghae
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: Lee Donghae.. siapa sih yang gak kenal sama namja tampan yang satu ini? Tapi.. adakah yang tah bagaimana kehidupan cintanya? kkk.. Mau tau? Tunggu apalagi? Silahkan baca saja XDD/a HaeHyuk Fanfiction/ OneShoot/ Warning: Alay as always/ Lil' bit Gombal/ BL/ Shounen-ai/Typos/ Dont like? Dont Read it then


**Balada Cinta Donghae**

**A HaeHyuk Fanfiction **

**By Nyukkunyuk **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Alay as always/ Lil' bit Gombal/ BL/ Shounen-ai/Typos**

**Dont like? Dont Read it then~**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae kecil, lucu sekali..

Donghae kecil bahkan belom pake celana dalam, soalnya Donghae kecil masih pake popok..

Cocokkan sama lagu iklan itu..

Donghae masih kecil belom pake celana dalam.. Donghae masih pake popok kain, eh?

Tapi.. walaupun masih kecil..

Donghae udah suka banget sama yang namanya nyanyi..

Entah itu lagi seneng karena dapet mainan baru.. Laper dan pengen mamam nasi tim.. atau bahkan disaat nangis karena pempersnya udah berat gara-gara ompol pun Donghae pasti nyanyi. Gak percaya?

Yuk kita buktikan..

Ini adalah nyanyian Donghae..

Waktu dia ditanya tentang cita-citanya pas gede nanti

*Lagu asli: Susan Punya Cita-cita by Kak Ria Ernes dan Susan*

_Donghae... Donghae.. Donghae.._

_Besok gede.. kamu mau jadi, apa?_

_Hae kepingin tinggi.. biar jadi polisi._

_Kalau.. kalau.. benar jadi polisi, kamu mau apa?_

_Aku jadi polisi, biar bisa jagain Hyukkie~.._

Bwahahaha.. usut punya usut, ternyata Donghae kecil kita yang baru masuk PAUD ini punya temen baru, seorang namja imut berpipi tembem yang namanya Hyukjae. Di PAUD tempatnya menuntut ilmu, Donghae kecil memang senang menghabiskan waktunya untuk berdekatan dengan Hyukjae yang biasa dipanggilnya Hyukkie itu.

Alasannya?

Ya, karena mereka seumuran.

Kriiikk -,-

Yaaa pokoknya dari 11 temannya yang lain yang juga menuntut ilmu di PAUD yang sama, Donghae paling suka main sama Hyukkie.

.

.

.

Memasuki masa remaja.. Donghae masih betah temenan sama Hyukkie..

Bahkan keduanya sangat dekat..

Sering menginap kalau libur tiba..

Bahkan karena saking dekatnya keduanya, eomma Donghae malah lebih sayang sama Hyukkie ketimbang Donghae yang nota bene anak kandungnya sendiri.

Terus?

Ya, jangan sangka eommanya Hyukkie bakal lebih sayang sama Hae.. soalnya itu tak terjadi.

Eomma Hyukkie tetep suka sewot sendiri kalau eomma Donghae nyuruh Hyukkie nginep di kediaman Donghae.

Enak aja anaknya yang manis imut-imut gak ketulungan itu mau 'dipinjem' ama eommanya Donghae? No!

Sigh~ ya udah lah ga usah juga kita urusin dua ibu-ibu rempong ini ya..

Kita lanjut ke Donghae dan Hyukkie yang kini udah di kelas 2 SMA.

Ihiirrr.. masa remaja ni yee...

Roman-romannya banyak yang benih-benih cinta berkembang~.

Dan yeah suatu hari Donghae ngamuk besar-besaran karena seekor kuda secara gak sopan malah nembak Hyukkie-nya.

Hyukkie-nya, huh?

_Hyukkie-nya = kata kepemilikan dan kata 'nya' menunjuk pada Donghae_

Ya.. setidaknya itu lah yang tertulis di buku harian yang ada di atas meja belajar Donghae.

Fiuhh~ untung Donghae lebih cepat bertindak dari pada si tampan yang disebut kuda oleh Donghae itu.

Ya, Donghae dan Hyukkie resmi jadi uhuk-sepasang kekasih-uhuk semenjak 10 tahun yang lalu.

Huh?

Iya.. jadi pas hari kelulusan dari PAUD, si Donghae ini walaupun secara sepihak sih, menyatakan kalau Hyukkie itu milik Hae dan hal tersebut sudah terukir di batang pohon Nangka yang tumbuh subur di depan PAUD nya.

Gak percaya?

Oke kita buktikan.

Ini adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan Donghae di perayaan kelulusannya saat PAUD.

*Lagu asli: Katanya by Trio kwek-kwek*

_Kolea negeli gingseng.. katanya.. katanya.._

_Banyak boyband gellbandnya.. katanya.. katanya.._

_Yang tampan namanya Donghae.. uwow..uwow.._

_Lee Hyukjae lah pacalnya.._

Yaahh.. masih agak cadel sih.. maklum aja, Donghae kan baru lulus PAUD dan baru mau masuk TK. Tapi seenggaknya Donghae udah pake celana dalam~ enggak pake popok lagi.

Soalnya, Donghae udah besar gak mau pake popok bayi~, Hae mau pake celana dalam!

Nah, kalo yang ini lagu yang dinyanyikan Donghae pas dia lulus TK

*Lagu asli: satu-satu*

"_Satu-satu.. Hae sayang Hyukkie.."_

"_Dua-dua.. sayang.. sayang.. Hyukkie.."_

"_Tiga-tiga.. Sayang Hyukkie 3 kali.."_

"_Satu-dua-tiga.. Hyukkie punya Hae.."_

Dan semua orang pun tersadar.. ternyata Donghae pintar mengarang lagu, ya? Ckck.

Memasuki jaman SD, Donghae masih aja suka menyanyi dan mengubah lirik lagu.

Seperti kali ini.. Donghae sama teman-temannya lagi asyik maen di sawah dan ketika hujan mengguyur, Donghae dan teman-temannya memilih berlindung menggunakan daun talas super lebar untuk melindungi mereka dari hujan.

Sembari menunggu hujan reda, ditemani kodok yang mulai paduan suara menyambut hujan, Donghae pun ingin menyumbangkan suaranya..

Jadilah dia menyanyi di temani paduan suara kodok.

*Lagu asli: Si Kodok by Kak Ria Ernes dan Susan *

_Ada Hyukkie.. Tekkotek..tekotek.._

_Di hati Hae.. Tekkotek..tekotek.._

_Orangnya manis.. Tekkotek..tekotek.._

_Punya nya Hae.. Tekkotek..tekotek.._

.

.

.

Beralih ke jaman SMP..

Hae dan Hyukkie masih satu sekolah. Err.. sebenernya sih, Donghae yang maksa supaya mereka satu sekolah.

Kenapa?

Soalnya Donghae gak bisa bayangin kalau doi jauh-jauh sama si namja manis imut-imutnya itu. Ugh! Apalagi Hyukkie jaman SMP itu udah manis.. cantiknya tambah keliatan pula..

_Slurpp! _Donghae menyeruput mie rebus buatan Hyukkienya.

Keduanya kini sedang mengerjakan pe-er di rumah Hyukjae dan sebagai pacar yang baik dan pengertian, Hyukjae pun membuatkan mie rebus untuk sang uhuk-pacar-uhuk.

_Blam! _Donghae terhenyak mendengar pintu yang dibanting itu.

Seingatnya disini hanya ada Donghae dan Hyukjae.

Tunggu.. jangan bilang..

"HAE! KENAPA KAU MENGANCAM CHANSUNG UNTUK MENJAUHI KU, EOH?" dan teriakan dari si namja manis imut-imut itu pun menggelegar, membuat Donghae tersedak kuah mie rebus itu.

Duh.. bisa gawat kalau Hyukkie nya tau kalau si Donghae ini menyuruh –mengancam- Chansung –adik kelas mereka yang secara terang-terangan menyukai Hyukkienya- untuk menjauhi Hyukkienya. Chansung kan termasuk hoobae yang Eunhyuk sayang.

Tak siap untuk dijadikan samsak, Donghae pun mengendap-endap hendak melarikan diri dari rumah sang kekasih..

Bahkan saat takut kena amukan dari sang kekasih pun, Donghae masih sempat-sempatnya menyanyi.

*Lagu Asli: Jangan marah by Trio kwek-kwek*

"_Kuuu takut Hyukkie ku maaaraaahh.._

_Ku takut Hyukkie ku maaaraaaahh.._

_Kaaaalo Hyukkie beneran maaarahh..  
Hae gak dapat jatah.."_

Jangan tanyakan padaku apa yang dimaksud 'jatah' oleh anak SMP seusia Donghae. Aku pun tak tau.

.

.

.

Memasuki jaman kuliah.. Donghae udah mulai tua *plakk

Oke.. diulang..

Memasuki jaman kuliah.. Donghae makin galau-gelisah-gundah-gulana-ulala. Bagaimana tidak? Hyukkienya yang manis imut-imut itu kini berubah menjadi bunga cantik yang kata orang sih disebutnya 'kembang kampus'.

Hiks.. Donghae tambah prustasi melihat Hyukkienya bak kembang dahlia yang dikerubungi lebah.. hiks..

Dan karena udah gede, Donghae gak lagi nyanyi lagu anak-anak. Doi malah senengnya nyanyi dangdut sembari menggenjreng gitar kesayangannya.

Seperti kali ini, di taman kampus, menyendiri.. donghae mulai menggenjreng gitarnya.

*Lagu asli: Dahlia by tante Evie Tamala*

"_Duhai bunga pujaan, kau bunga dahlia.._

_Oh bunga kesayangan, kau bunga dahlia.._

_Bunga nan cantik menawan menjadi rebutan.._

_Sungguh indah di taman, di taman kerinduan.._

_Banyak bunga nan molek, tak semolek dahlia.._

_Bunga kuuuu...uuuu... Hyuuuukkiieeee~"_

Hiks.. Donghae beneran galau tingkat alam semesta..

Meskipun udah pake cap dan tanda kepemilikan, tetap saja si namja-namja sok kece itu tetep ngedeketin Hyukkienya.

Padahalkan Donghae inget banget, namanya dan Hyukkienya ditengah simbol lope-lope masih terukir di batang pohon nangka depan PAUD nya dulu, dan sampai sekarang ukiran nama keduanya masih ada.

Terus Hae mesti gimana, dong? Hiks..

Dari pada keterusan galau.. Donghae pun mengambil ponsel nya dan mendial beberapa angka..

"Yoboseo.. abonim.."

.

.

.

Eunhyuk mengitari lantai 1 gedung fakultas kedokteran tempat Donghae menimba ilmu. Dan ya, keduanya memang berbeda jurusan saat mereka kuliah. Donghae di fakultas kedokteran dan Eunhyuk di fakultas seni.

Eunhyuk tersenyum sembari menyapa segerombolan orang-orang yang kalau dia tak salah ingat adalah teman-teman seangkatan Donghae.

Menghela napas panjang, Eunhyuk kembali membungkukkan diri pada segerombolan teman-teman Donghae itu.

Sigh~ kemana namja itu ya? Koq perasaan Hyukkie malah tak enak, sih?

Malam menjelang.. si raja siang telah kembali ke peraduannya.

Eunhyuk mendudukkan dirinya yang masih terbalut bathrobe, maklum doi kan baru beres mandi, coy.

Tangan kanannya menggapai ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja belajarnya sekedar mengecek mungkin saja ada panggilan tak terjawab atau pesan dari sang namja chingu.

Uh? Alis Eunhyuk bertaut begitu layar ponselnya menampakkan tak ada satu pun panggilan dan pesan dari sang kekasih hati.

Eunhyuk semakin khawatir, kemana sih si Hae irama itu?

Koq enggak kasih kabar sama sekali? Eunhyuk cemberut.

Eunhyuk terhenyak dari lamunannya kala ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Donghae kah itu?

Who know.. terburu-buru Eunhyuk pun membuka pintunya dengan cengiran lebar.

e-eh?

"Appa?" Tanyanya dengan bibir maju beberapa senti, tak sesuai harapan, ck.

Sang appa hanya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan anaknya. Kemudian melenggang masuk ke kamar sang anak.

"Kau sudah besar ya, Eunhyukkie" Ucap sang appa sembari mengelus potret Eunhyuk kecil.

"Eh? Appa kenapa? Koq jadi melankolis begini?" Tanya Eunhyuk dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping sang appa.

Sang appa hanya tersenyum kemudian mengacak surai kecoklatan Eunhyuk. "Aniya, appa tak apa. Hanya saja, memikirkan kau sudah besar dan... mungkin saja akan meninggalkan appa dan eomma berdua disini" Ucap sang appa yang membuat Eunhyuk masih terheran-heran.

"Ish.. appa aneh" Eunhyuk menggerutu imut "siapa juga yang akan meninggalkan appa dan eomma, huh? Kan Hyukkie dan Sora noona juga tinggal disini, appa bener-bener aneh" gerutunya lagi.

"Boleh appa memelukmu?" Eunhyuk yang walaupun masih merasa aneh dengan kelakuan sang appa pun merentangkan tangannya dan segera memeluk sang appa.

Tanpa Eunhyuk tahu, sang eomma tengah menangis di depan kamarnya.

.

.

.

_1 new message– Donghaek-_

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya pada sang appa saat menyadari ponselnya bergetar.

Sang appa tersenyum. "Sudah saatnya, appa pergi dulu, ne" Ucap sang apa sembari tersenyum dan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk mengiyakan kemudian buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan dari Donghae.

_**Ini berita yang harus segera ku sampaikan padamu, bahwa cinta mengharuskan aku memilikimu!**_

Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar begitu membaca pesan itu.

_Drrrtt.. _

_1 new message– Donghaek-_

_**Kalau aku merasa begitu pantas untuk bersanding disamping mu yang begitu indah,, apakah itu termasuk waham kebesaran?**_

_Drrrtt.. _

_1 new message– Donghaek-_

_**Bubur itu makanan pendamping ASI, kalau kamu? Pasti pendamping aku, kan? **_

_Drrrtt.. _

_1 new message– Donghaek-_

_**Aku memang bukan manusia yang sempurna. Tapi ketika kau berada bersamaku, saat itu lah aku merasakan kesempurnaan.**_

_Drrrtt.. _

_1 new message– Donghaek-_

_**M **_

_**Untuk om Mario Teguh yang bilang bahwa aku harus memilikimu**_

_Drrrtt.. _

_1 new message– Donghaek-_

_**A**_

_**Untuk Abonim yang mau menyetujui permintaanku**_

_Drrrtt.. _

_1 new message– Donghaek-_

_**R **_

_**Untuk Resah, Ragu, Risau yang mendera sebelum ku kirimkan pesan ini padamu **_

_Drrrtt.. _

_1 new message– Donghaek-_

_**R**_

_**Untuk Rose, bunga yang mewakili perasaanku malam ini**_

_Drrrtt.. _

_1 new message– Donghaek-_

_**Y**_

_**Untuk You, kau yang ada disana yang sedang membaca pesan ini**_

_Drrrtt.. _

_1 new message– Donghaek-_

_**M**_

_**Untuk Me, namja bodoh dengan segala kekurangan yang sedang was was menanti jawaban dari mu**_

_Drrrtt.. _

_1 new message– Donghaek-_

_**E**_

_**Untuk Early.. waktu-watu lalu yang telah kita lalui bersama**_

_**Untuk Earth.. tempat kita bertemu**_

_**Untuk Egois.. sifat yang muncul dalam diriku setelah aku mengenalmu**_

_**Dan E untuk Eunhyukkie, orang yang ku ingin hanya menjadi milikku..**_

_**E untuk Eunhyukkie yang membuat aku merasa sempurna dengannya disisiku.**_

_**E untuk Eunhyukkie, the one i love, and the one i life for**_

_**Dan E untuk Eunhyukkie yang ingin kujadikan pendampingku sampai sisa hidupku. **_

Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya masih setia memegang ponselnya.

Tangannya bergetar dan tanpa disadarinya air matanya mengalir, menganak pinak membasahi pipi putihnya ketika membaca pesan –pesan yang dikirimkan Donghae padanya.

Kembali Eunhyuk menscroll pesan-pesan dari Donghae, terutama yang berawalan huruf-huruf itu.

M-A-R-R-Y-M-E

"Marry me..?" ucapnya lirih dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir..

Eunhyuk langsung berlari keluar dari kamarnya, terburu-buru menuruni tangga untung Eunhyuk tak terjatuh.

Kembali bergegas menuju pintu utama rumahnya, dan kini dia mematung ketika pintu itu berhasil dibukanya.

Sosok seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi di khawatirkannya pun tertangkap iris kecoklatannya yang mulai memblur karena air mata.

Namja yang tersadar bahwa pintu terbuka pun segera berdiri tegap –kaku- kemudian memasang cengiran khasnya sambil berdehem pelan.

"You.. you.. you.. give me just the love that i need~" namja itu menyanyikan secuil lagu _The Love That I Need_ membuat Eunhyuk kembali terisak dan segera menerjang sang namja chingu, memeluknya erat.

"Iya Hae.. Aku mau!" Ucap Eunhyuk sembari kembali memeluk Donghae –tambah- erat.

Dan Donghae yang mendengar jawaban dari sang kekasih pun membalas memeluknya erat sembari membawanya berputar. Keduanya tertawa bahagia.

"Keputusan ku tak salahkan, yeobo?" Tanya appa Eunhyuk pada sang istri yang masih menangis haru.

Donghae menghentikkan putarannya dan melepaskan pelukannya menatap dalam pada sang namja manis tercintanya itu.

"Hyukkie.. aku tahu kau sangaat merindukan ku.. tapi..."

"Tapi?"  
"Kau bisa, kan memakai bajumu dulu?" Tanya Donghae masih dengan cengirannya sementara Eunhyuk terbelalak menyadari dirinya masih memakai bathrobe , terburu-buru namja manis itu kembali berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Aish.. memalukaaaaaan~" Ucapnya sembari berlari

.

.

.

"Eomma? Eomma sedang lihat apa?" tanya seorang namja kecil berusia kurang lebih 4 tahun itu.

"Eh? Jisung sudah bangun? Mana Jeno Hyung?" Tanya seorang namja manis pada anaknya yang masih mengucek matanya sembari menguap itu.

"Hyung-ie bobo sama appa~" jawabnya sembari menyamankan posisinya di pangkuan sang eomma. "Eomma sedang apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hum? Aniya.. eomma hanya sedang melihat foto-foto lama" Ucapnya sembari meletakkan kembali album foto bertuliskan **D&E memories **itu kembali ke tempatnya.

"Eomma, tadi Jeno hyung nyanyi lagu buat Jisung"

"Uh? Benarkah? Lagu apa itu?"

Dan Jisung pun menyanyikan lagu yang tadi dinyanyikan sang hyung padanya sebelum tidur siang.

"_Ada Jisung .. Tekkotek..tekotek.._

_Di hati Jeno.. Tekkotek..tekotek.._

_Orangnya manis.. Tekkotek..tekotek.._

_Punya nya Jeno.. Tekkotek..tekotek.."_

Eunhyuk terbelalak..

Kemudian menatap intens sang anak yang kembali terpejam dalam pangkuannya..

Koq berasa dejavu, ya?

Jangan bilang kalau...

.

.

.

End

* * *

Percayakah asalnya ini adalah crime? -,-  
Kriikk


End file.
